


Meet the Family, Part 1

by ThenameisNu



Series: Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisNu/pseuds/ThenameisNu
Summary: Or"This is NOT how I want to meet my future brother-in-law for the first time"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Back again with my Kurotsuki Omegaverse AU. First of all, thank you so much for the kudos from the previous story! I don't believe I would get that much kudos for the very short drabble, Lol.
> 
> So, this sets before they moved in together, maybe around a year after began dating.

Kei walked leisurely to his apartment, his hand carrying snacks and drinks to share with Tetsurou. The alpha promised to visit today for a movie night, said he would arrive at 7 or so after he finished his shift at his part time job. Kei smiled to himself, he couldn't wait for a quiet night with Tetsurou.

It was only a little before 6 when he arrived home. After placing the drinks into the fridge and put his belonging in their appropriate places, Kei thought a short shower would be good before Tetsurou arrived. He set the shower hot enough to make his pale skin red in records time and strong enough so he could feel it pounding his stiff shoulders.

Kei always enjoyed his hot showers. Tetsurou teased him that if the hot water was unlimited, he would live under the shower. This one was also not an exception. He leisurely leather his skin with his favorite strawberry scented soap and massaged his foamed hair. He enjoyed it so much that he didn't hear Tetsurou opened the apartment door and called his name. He didn't even hear the bathroom door opened or the sound of clothes being taken off. He only realized that his alpha was home when a pair of arms circled around his waist.

"Tetsu! You scared me!" He complained, feeling like his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

Tetsurou chuckled on his neck, "I called you, babe. It's not my fault you lost in your own world every time you take a shower."

Kei huffed and turned himself in Tetsu's arms. He put his hands on the other's well defined chest, pouted prettily. "I had a stressful day and the hot water is soothing."

"I don't mind, especially if I can join you in here," Tetsurou landed a kiss on the omega's pink plump lips. "I rather like to see your blissful face while naked under the water. It's one of my favorite views beside your smiling face and your cumming face."

Tetsurou laughed when his omega's face became even more red and hide his face on his neck. "You are embarrassing!"

"You love this embarrassing man," he teased Kei, hugging him closer. Kei nipped his scent gland on his neck as a punishment. Tetsurou couldn't hold back his moan at that.

With a coy look, Kei moved his hands down the muscular body of the alpha. "That I do. Want me to show you how much?"

Tetsu groaned. He felt his blood rushing south. He placed his face to Kei's neck and bit the omega's scent gland, releasing that sweet sweet smell he adored so much. "Yeah, show me, Kei."

xxXXxx

After the satisfying shower, Kei and Tetsurou walked out of the bathroom with only bath robes since both of them forgot to bring change clothes. They walked to the bedroom while kissing and groping each other, giggling from the high of their activity in the shower.

Before they reached the bedroom, however, Tetsurou couldn't help shoving Kei to the wall beside the door and kissed the hell out of the omega. Kei moaned and hooked one of his long leg to Tetsu's waist to push him closer. The alpha took that as a sign and reached for the round ass of the omega, hiked the blond off the floor. The younger male wrapped both of his legs on the other's waist.

Their make out session were getting heavier as Kei found his hands tugging the crazy black hair of his boyfriend while Tetsu's hands roaming his omega milky white thighs. But they were interrupted when a loud crash was heard from the kitchen. Kei gasped when he saw a person stood behind the kitchen table all wide eyes and pale face.

"Ni-chan.." Kei immediately tried to fix his robes while Akiteru and Tetsurou exchanged horrified gazes.

Kei regretted the day he gave his brother a spare key to his apartment.

 


	2. Chapter 2

After oh-so-awkward staring contest between his boyfriend and his brother, Kei let out a long suffering sigh. _This is so annoying_ he thought, pinching the headache that was starting in between his brows.

"Nii-chan, let me get dress first," the blond said, tugging his alpha with him to go to the bedroom. "You just wait here, watch some TV or have a drink or something," he motioned his brother to the couch.

In the bedroom, Tetsurou threw his body on the bed face down and let out a long groan. "Oh my God! I'm soooo dead!"

Kei rummaging his closet for something to wear and settled for an oversize shirt (which he believed was Tetsurou's) and a pair of sweatpants. "Tetsu, get dress," he said when he saw his boyfriend still moaning his misery onto the pillow.

"But Keeeeeeei, I want to be swallowed by the bed and never come out again until your brother goes home," Tetsurou whined.

Kei took a random shirt and sweat pants from Tetsurou's rack in his closet and brought it to his boyfriend. He sat beside the alpha and started to run his fingers through that crazy black hair. "Tetsu, come on. The sooner we face him, the sooner he'll be gone."

Tetsu turned his head to look at his beautiful omega. "But he will kill me first before he goes," he whined again.

"He won't," Kei said, raising one of his eye brows.

"Of course he will! I was caught deviling his omega baby brother!"

Kei rolled his eyes and dumped the clothes in his hands to Tetsurou's head. "Come on, get dressed. Stop being a child and start being an alpha like you are supposed to be."

"Give me an encouragement first," the alpha said while making kissy face to the omega.

Kei laughed and landed a kiss to Tetsurou's lips. "You are an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot," he said with his signature smirk.

"Unfortunately."

xxXXxx

The pair found Akiteru playing with his phone when they finally came out of the bedroom. Akiteru immediately put down the phone on the table and motioned them to sit on the couch opposite him.

"So," he said.

"So, Nii-chan, this is Kuroo Tetsurou, my boyfriend. Tetsu, this is Tsukishima Akiteru, my oniisan," Kei introduced.

Tetsurou bowed his head. "Nice to meet you, Akiteru-san. I'm sorry I haven't pay visit before this. And I'm sorry you have to see us in that... rather compromising position."

Akiteru coughed. "Well, that was pretty shocking," he agreed. "How long have you been together?"

"Almost a year," Kei answered.

"A year??? And you didn't feel the need to tell me?"

"It's none of your business who I am dating. Besides, mom knows," Kei said nonchalantly. He rubbed the back of Tetsurou's hand that he held. He could feel that his alpha was still nervous.

"Kei-chaaaan, you should tell me these things! I'm your nii-chan!" Kei only tch-ed at that.

Kei refused to say anything else to his brother. He saw his brother frowned and focused his gaze to Tetsurou instead. Then, a strong scent began to assault his nose. _Here we go, the big intimidating alpha male ready to attack_  he thought. Kei already used to Akiteru's routine by now. Every single alphas that tried to pursue him had to endure it. It was annoying and embarrassing. That was exactly why he didn't want to tell Akiteru about his love life.

And to think his brother found out when Tetsurou was about to devour him. He tch-ed again.

"Kuroo-kun, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"What's your intention to our Kei?"

"Oh my God, are you really doing this, nii-chan?" Kei rolled his eyes and get out of his seat. "I will let you big bad alphas talk. This room stinks."

Before he could escape, Tetsurou reached for his hand, panic was really evident in his eyes. Kei sighed. Tetsurou wasn't a weak alpha, far from that. He could be a fearsome alpha if he wanted to be. After all, there was no way in heaven someone could be a captain of a high school sport club full of hormonal young alphas without being _**THE**_ alpha. But right now, the black haired man was looking like a pup in front of an adult wolf.

"I will only be in the kitchen," Kei said, kissed the older male cheek gently. He could hear his brother's sharp inhale at that. Kei rolled his eyes for like a hundredth time this evening. Honestly, they had already did far worse things than kiss on the cheek. And Akiteru already saw they making out anyway!

xxXXxx

Kei took his time in the kitchen, warming up the take out food Tetsurou brought before and brewing some coffee. The smell of his brother scent was still strong and dominating for a while, drowning Tetsurou's. He wondered what his brother said to his boyfriend. He hoped it was nothing bad.

Kei really loved being with Tetsurou. And even though they hadn't mated yet, he was being serious with his relationship with the alpha. He also knew that Tetsurou also took their relationship seriously. He didn't want his brother ruined what they had.

Amidst his swirling thought, the scent of his brother was a little weakened and Tetsurou's getting stronger. It was the scent of confidence and a little arrogance that Kei loved so much every time his alpha released it. It was sexy and a bit (okay, a lot) arousing. It could mean Tetsurou finally get his footing around the older alpha. It also could mean Akiteru acknowledge Tetsurou. Kei sure hoped so. As much as he thought it was not Akiteru's business of who he was dating, he still wanted his brother to approve.

After sometimes, Akiteru came to the kitchen. He walked to where Kei sat and tugged him to stand. "I won't say I approve yet, but he seems like a good alpha," the older man said.

"He is," Kei smiled his little smile. Akiteru brought him to a hug.

"I have never seen an alpha so besotted. I've also never seen you smile like that in a long time," he said to his little brother's hair. Kei snorted, returning his brother's embrace.

"He is a little embarrassing," Kei said.

They scented each other for a while. Akiteru let go of his baby brother and squeezed his shoulders. "You said that Mom knows?" Kei nodded. "What about Dad?"

"Not yet," he said.

"Then bring him home sometimes for a proper introduction," Akiteru said while fixing his shoes in the genkan.

"Yeah, sure."

"Right. I won't disturb you anymore tonight. But please, please be safe. I'm not ready to be an uncle yet."

"Nii-chan!" Kei said to the laughing alpha, face in flame.

xxXXxx

Later that night, the pair was lying on Kei's double bed. Kei had his head on Tetsurou's broad chest with his alpha's hand around his shoulders. Tetsurou caressed his shoulder absentmindedly, seemed to lost in his own brain. Kei didn't mind the silence though. He felt very comfortable and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Kei," the older man whispered. Kei hummed in answer. "You know why we haven't mated, right?"

Kei moved a bit so he could see his alpha's face. "I do, yes."

Tetsurou brought one of his hands to Kei's cheek. "You don't mind, do you?"

Kei brought up his arms and put them on Tetsurou's chest and propped his chin on top of it. "We have talked about it, Tetsu. What bring it out? Is it that talk you have with Nii-chan?"

"I just want to make sure. I don't want you to doubt my intention. I love you with all my heart and I have every intention to claim you and build a family with you, but..." the alpha said, still caressing the omega's cheek. He unconsciously let out anxious scent.

"But we're still young and still at school. I, for one, am not ready to have my own family yet. Later, sure. After we graduate and able to provide for ourselves, I would love to build my life with you," Kei said with the most sincerity. "I love you too, by the way."

Tetsurou smiled and brought his omega's face closer to his. "You are the most precious thing to me, Moonshine," he kissed Kei softly. "One day, I would put my mark on you and make you all mine."

Kei giggled on Tetsurou's lips, "I'm already yours, silly, with or without the Mark." Tetsurou let out his own chuckles and continued to kiss his omega.

Kei felt that he couldn't be happier than where he was right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!!! I honestly didn't think you would leave some kudos in my stories, since they are only drabbles after all. But I'm so happy!
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will be the alpha-to-alpha talk between Tetsurou and Akiteru. So stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's sooo late! I have some difficulties writing this. And this is actually not that satisfying for me. But oh well..
> 
> Also, thanks for aaaall the kudos! It makes me so excited to be writing again.
> 
> Enjoy chapter 3 of Kuroo meeting Tsukki's family chapter 3!

"So, Kuroo-kun," Akiteru said, emitted this strong scent that made all hairs on Tetsurou's neck stood up. "You are dating my baby brother."

"Euh, yes?"

Akiteru raised one of his eyebrows which was scarily similar to the younger Tsukishima. "Why?"

"Because I love him," Tetsurou could not succesfully hide the _duh_ in his tone. Which Akiteru obviously heard because that suffocating scent became even more suffocating.

"What does make you love him?"

This, Tetsurou knew, was the first thing that would win him the oldest alpha's approval or the thing that would take his omega away. _Proceed with caution, Tetsu!_

"Um, first of all, Kei is the most beautiful being I've seen my entire life. Maybe on par with my mother," because Tetsu loved his mom. "But, yeah, Kei is so beautiful, inside out.

"I love his golden eyes the most. Like people said he is cold and aloof, but those eyes... Those people must have never seen Kei's eyes. They are so full of emotion! I love when they spark everytime he talks about things he likes. Or when they soften when he talks about people he is fond of. Oh! I also love it when they harden everytime he stomps on people faces. It's glorious," the black haired alpha said dreamily.

"I also love how shy he actually is. He always refuses to do PDA, right? Said it was disgusting and all. But I know he is just being shy! It's like everytime I do something small in public, like maybe hold his hand or kiss his cheek, he blushes so prettily. It is so lovely," Tetsurou sighed inwardly when he felt the scent Akiteru was projecting to him wasn't as bad as it had been.

"Well, the list goes on. I can tell you all of them, if you want. But i feel like it will take me all day, maybe all week to finish it," it might sound exaggerated, but for Tetsurou, it was the truth. He loved every little things about his omega.

"Kei isn't the easiest omega to be dealt with. He is independent, salty, and stubborn. He isn't your stereotipical every day omega," Akiteru stated with challenging tones. As if Tetsurou would backdown because of it.

"Yeah. I love that part about him too. It * _was_ * very challenging courting him though," Tetsurou remembered every part of his days courting Kei. Those days were so hard yet so fun and sooo worthed.

"Hmm," Tetsurou tried to read the older alpha, but that face didn't give anything out. Scent never lied though and Akiteru had stopped emitting those scary alpha scent. "I didn't see the bond mark on his neck, though. I thought you are serious about him, why not put your mark on him then?"

Now this was the ultimate question. One that Tetsurou was actually still questioning his desicion sometimes. But he knew he had to answer it honestly.

"I want to. Believe me, I do. Since the very first time he agreed to date me," Tetsurou answered seriously. "The thing is we are not ready for it. I know I am not ready for it."

Akiteru growled in anger. Tetsurou understood that for the alpha of a family, if there was another alpha that court their pack's omega but refused to claim the omega, it was a greatest insult. It could mean the alpha thought the omega was not  worth of their mark. Or the courting was a way for the alpha to humiliate the omega and their pack. Or the alpha was only playing with the omega.

"Let me explain, please," he said. "I want to be the alpha Kei can rely on. I want to be the alpha that can take care of him in every way possible, i want to be able to give him the world if he wants it. Right now, I am not that alpha. We both are still in school. Our parents still pay for our expenses. I can't provide for him with the way I am now.

"Being bonded for me is a very serious desicion. It is a hopefully once in a life time thing. As an alpha, being bonded to an omega means that I take them from their pack and make them part of my pack. Not my parent's pack, but my own pack. It means that the omega will be under my care 100% and I don't want to be a half assed care taker. It also means that I have to be ready to lead my own pack. Starting a family with my omega and our pups, who will also be under my care and protection. Again, I don't want to be a half assed care taker.

"That's why i decided, no wait, it's actually our decision really. We have already discussed this. We decided to postpone our bonding until both of us are finished with school and have our own income," Tetsurou didn't realize he gave out an equally strong scent as the older alpha that actually made the blond flinched a little.

Akiteru cleared his throat before continued his questioning. "What if in the next few years you feels like you don't want to be bonded with him? Would you withdraw your courting?" Akiteru asked sharply.

"I am confident to say that I won't ever not want to bond with Kei. He is the one for me, the only omega that i feel this strongly. The only omega i want to claim and i want to be claimed by," Tetsurou said with his head held high. "But if later he decides that he doesn't want to bond with me or if he finds another alpha that he feels more suitable for him, i will fight with all my might to show him that i can be more than that alpha."

Akiteru laughed at that. "I like that. Not letting go until you give your all."

Akiteru paused and thought things through, Tetsurou could see it in his pensive face.

"Well, I guess there are worse alphas out there that want to date my baby brother," the blond said. "I guess you are not that bad of a choice."

Tetsurou let out a breath he didn't realize he held. This was not a bad reaction at all for a first interogation.

Akiteru then stood up and offered his hand for a hand shake. "It's not ideal for a first meeting, but it's nice to meet you, Kuroo-kun," he said.

"Likewise, Tsukishima-san," Tetsurou replied. He was letting go of the older alpha's hand but was held back. Akiteru held his hand thighter instead, it was almost bone crushing.

"But if you hurt him, I will hurt you ten times worse," the older alpha said with the most terifiying smile Tetsurou had ever seen. Tetsurou gulped.

"Yes, Sir! Not planning to ever do that."

Akiteru pat his arm and the smile on his face became warmer. "Good man. And please just call me Akiteru. Tsukishima-san is my dad."

The blond then went to the kitchen to his little brother while Tetsurou deflated. He threw himself onto the couch and put his arm on his eyes. He kept the same pose until he felt the couch dipped beside him.

"How was it?" Kei asked, his fingers caressing Tetsurou's hair. It was calming the alpha's thundering heart beat.

"Your brother is scary."

Kei laughed. "He can be, yeah. But you passed his interview, right?"

"Barely!" the alpha whined. Kei actually laughed harder at that.

"Well, as long as you passed. Although I don't really care if you pass or not. I'm the one dating you not him, and he has no say in it. If i say you are good enough for me, than that's it, right?"

Tetsurou sat up and reached for Kei's face. He brought their foreheads together. "Have i told you that I love you today?"

"Maybe? I don't remember," Kei said softly. He put his hands over Tetsurou's.

"I love you," Tetsurou said tenderly. He kissed the full lips of his omega softly. "I love you with all my heart, my soul, my being."

Kei giggled. Tetsurou felt the urge to kiss that cute giggle. So he did.

"I love you too, Tetsu," he said. "Now kiss me properly."

Tetsurou gave Kei his shit eating grin. "As you wish."

Tetsurou thought that no matter how many family interviews he had to face in the future, no matter how many people he had to convince, no matter how hard he had to fight, he would do anything to be able to share these moments with Kei for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, how do you think? Feel free to tell me how shitty this chapter is. Lol
> 
> It is called Meeting Family Part 1 because I'm planning on writing more of another family meetings. Either Kei meets Tetsu's family, or Tetsu meets the rest of Kei's family. Who knows? 
> 
> There will be lots of fluffs i plan to write for this OTP of mine! So stay tuned!
> 
> Loves,  
> Nu

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned the the next chapter!


End file.
